Bo-bobo Kempo
"There's no more terrifying power in the universe than an idiot's mind." (src) Bo-bobo Kempo (originally from Bobobo-Bobo-Bobo), also called the Power to Defy Law, is the most powerful and deadly form of martial arts, a form which anyone can use, but only if they're in the right mind, or not. If a person completely shuts their mind from logic and the law that drives the universe, they can manipulate the surrounding world in unforeseen and insane ways. Bo-bobo Kempo is the means of fighting using methods so unexplainably ridiculous, they just work. Depending on the strength or mind of the user, this kempo is more powerful than bending, magic, or any fighting style - except for that cheesy friendship crap. The power to use Bo-bobo Kempo was as a result of Calliope's energy that seeped into the universe. Bo-bobo Kempo originated as Calliope's Power to Defy Law, her most powerful and dangerous ability, as it is an imagination power greater than magic or psychicbending. Requirements "Everything in this universe works under Law. The way our bodies move, the way that bending forms work, or how fates are decided, that is Law. But what if that Law was only perceived in our minds? What if we shut our minds, blind ourselves to all logic and reasoning? Then we are free to do whatever we please." To use Bo-bobo Kempo, the user's mind must be void and ignorant of practically everything, including enemy's strength, how much damage the user's taken, and also the sight of completely impossible or dangerous tasks (such as morphing into a spaceship and going a billion light-years a minute). With only the user's wild imagination and an assortment of tools they might've packed with them somehow, as long as they keep their nonsense alive, the fight is theirs. Once the user has all these qualities, anything from there is unexplainable. How the user can possibly carry and conceal so much stuff, or make any of that happen, changing costumes or getting this stuff ready in seconds, is beyond anyone's knowledge. Weaknesses If the user acknowledges any sort of logic that defies their attack in any way, their attack will either fall weak or cease. Also, after a certain amount of time, anything created from Bo-bobo Kempo will disappear. The power cannot bring the dead back to life, unless a person was killed by Bo-bobo Kempo. Techniques Zach Murphy's Arsenal *'Officer Zach Army': Zach creates hundreds of clones in police uniforms that surround the enemy and fire. But since they're in perfect rows, the ones in front always get shot dead. *'Rubber Band Brigade': a team of Hall Monitor Zachs surround the enemy and flings rubber bands. *'Sexy Hot-tub Jutsu': Zach gets in a hot tub with pretty girls, able to unfreeze all the giant kids frozen by Monet. *'Starship Zachstar': Zach morphs into a giant spaceship (piloted by a bunch of Star Trek-ish Zachs) and flies a billion light-years a minute. Using nimble martial arts, he battles Galaxians along the way, and when fighting a giant Galaxian, every powerful attack they lay makes them transform into two subjects that would be seen clashing (i.e. Harry Potter vs. Katniss Everdeen, Korrasami vs. Makorra, Sonic 2006 vs. Lost World, or One Piece Wiki vs. Avatar Wiki (P.S. the first things are better)). 12 Months of the Year Attack *'January: Happy New Year': A Dig 'Em Frog head is sliding down to signal the New Year. The enemy is tied to one of many fireworks that fly into the sky, all exploding as the enemy bounces around. If they hit enough rockets, they get 1UPs. *'Febuary: Valentine's Day': The enemy lands in a flowery meadow and introduced to a beautiful girl. That girl turns out to be Jar Jar Blinks, who then marries his enemy, tying him to the back of the 'Just Married' car and driving away as the enemy bumps on the road. *'March: Easter': The enemy's house is bombarded with eggs thrown by little kids, but when they go outside, it is warzone of invading rabbit soldiers. An atomic egg bomb plummets to the earth and drowns everyone in yolk. *'April: April Fools': The enemy appears in Bikini Bottom and is tormented by Spongebob's April Fools jokes. Soon, the enemy realizes they're underwater and drowns, and they can't swim to the top when Spongebob grabs ahold - having realized he's underwater as well and can't swim. *'May: Summer': The enemy lands on a street as a school bell rings and dozens of kids charge out and trample him, excited summer's here. But since it's Alaska Elementary, summer suddenly ends, and the kids stampede back. *'June: Juneteenth': A similar situation, where slavery gets abolished and legions of African-Americans charge out, trample the enemy, and sing "Can you feel the brand new day?" *'July: July 4th': A noose is put around the enemy's neck as an executioner comes up to pull the lever. The firecracker that the noose is tied to ignites and flies to the sky, reenacting January as the enemy bounces around the exploding fireworks. *'Holiday Heroes': Should the Holiday Wheel be destroyed, the Holiday Heroes will appear and give the enemy their final thrashings, with Santa Claus ending it by flying the reindeer toward a giant bell with the enemy on the sleigh, shoot down and let the enemy fly off and into the bell, getting knocked out. Known Users *Zach Murphy *Hcaz Yhprum *Joey Beatles *Mako Mankanshoku *Max Murphy *Jar Jar Blinks *Arthur Nefarious (adapted from Zach's Kempo) *Peter Griffin *General Guy *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Czar Baldy Bald III *Calliope Stories It's Appeared *Nightmare Series (by Jar Jar) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: CLOWN *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Category:Abilities Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users